Where Them Girls At
Where Them Girls At 'by David Guetta Ft. Flo RIda & Nicki Minaj ' '''was going to be featured in Just Dance Making Waves but was removed for unknown reasons. It later made an apperance on Just Dance Making Waves 2016 and Just Dance Making Waves Now, but was moved to Just Dance Making Waves 2017 as a Nintendo Switch exclusive Dancers P1 '''P1 '''is a male in a dark yellow and light yellow suit and yellow shoes P2 '''P2 '''is a male in a dark orange and light orange suit and orange converse sneakers P3 '''P3 '''is a female in a dark pink and light pink suit and pink boots P4 '''P4 '''is a female with a dark blue and light blue suit and blue shoes Robot Dance The dancer is a male in a light blue and green robot suit Background This routine takes place in a space ship wear light blue and pink lights appear Robot Dance This routine takes place in a cube where the colors change from yellow to blue Gold Moves This routine has 5 gold moves '''Gold Moves 1,2, and 4: '''Rise your arms up sideways '''Gold Move 3: '''P1 and P2 both hold your hands up while shaking their head when the line "Pause that" is sung and P3 and P4 does the same one when "Abort That" is sung. '''Gold Move 5: '''Throw your arm towards while looking down. This is the final move of the routine. Robot Dance This routine has 2 gold moves '''All: '''Shake your arms Mashup This routine has 4 gold moves '''Gold Moves 1,2, and 3: '''Make a circle with your arms (Lights) '''Gold Move 4: '''Extend your arms sideways (Clarity) Mashup '''Where Them Girls At '''has a mashup with the theme '''Glow Up which can be unlocked for 1000 mojocoins (or 20 for Wii) This features dancers who wear Glow In The Dark clothing and dark dancers Dancers * Just Dance (JD2014) * Blame (JD2016) * Glad You Came (JDMW2014) * Lights (JD2016) GM1 * Don't You Worry Child (JD2014) * Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) * Take Me Home (JDMW2016) * Wild (JD2014) * Clarity (JDMW2014) * I Love It (JD2015) Trivia * This is the 6th David Guetta song in the series, after Club Can't Handle Me, Titanium, She Wolf (Falling To Pieces), Play Hard, and Hey Mama. It is succeded by Bang My Head * This is the 4th Flo Rida song in the series, after Good Feeling, Club Can't Handle Me, and Troublemaker. It is succeded by I Don't Like It, I Love It * This is the 12th Nicki Minaj song in the series, after Super Bass, Beauty and the Beat, Starships, Pound The Alarm, Bang Bang, Check It Out, Hey Mama, B**** I'm Madonna, and The Night Is Still Young. It is succeeded by Fireball, Trini Dem Girls, No Broken Hearts, and Masquerade * S***, D*ck, and B*llsack are censored. * Just Dance Making Waves 2016 has 5 Nicki Minaj songs and 4 Ariana Grande songs.